Talk:Eight Gates
Guy? When was it said that he can open all eight gates? Wouldn't he be dead? Zelwolf (talk) 22:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf :That still doesn't rule out the fact that he can use it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I know he can use it, i Know that he can open to 7, but I was just wondering how we know he can use all 8. Zelwolf (talk) 23:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf :In the chapter Guy and Kakashi begin fighting the revived jinchūriki, at some point (either after they go version 2 or fully transformed), Guy mentions he has no choice but to open the eighth gate. This should probably be looked up more thoroughly and added as a reference to the page. Omnibender - Talk - 23:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to find that Chapter, I agree I think more references are needed.Zelwolf (talk) 23:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Zelwof The part where Guy says he has no choice but to open the 8th Gate is in episode 329, Naruto and Kurama go into full Tailed Beast mode, making it so Guy doesn't have to use the 8th gate. I'm not sure which manga chapter it is though. Smac919 (talk) 19:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Chapter 571 page 2. Jacce | Talk | 03:30, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Blue or Green? Sorry but just to verify wasn't it initially believed to be green from the manga and MUCH later on changed to blue in the anime?--Aburame41 (talk) 13:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's likely both. I believe the color and physically changes depend on the amount of gates opened--Elveonora (talk) 17:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, after looking around a little bit it seems like the whole thing started with a mistranslation in chapter 506 that has since carried over into the anime. I've asked around quite a bit and it seems to be the general consensus that it was always intended to be green(even in the seventh gate) but has been mistranslated and now we get this ridiculous switching back and forth from green to blue.--Aburame41 (talk) 16:28, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Doubtful it was a mistranslation, the blue aura is sweat if I get it right. I could have sworn both manga and anime mentioned it to be blue in Kisame fight. Opening more/different gates simply changes the color. Same with the deepened voice, blank eyes and red skin, not always present--Elveonora (talk) 16:38, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::A lot of people seem to think that the sweat was suppose to be green but nobody really seems to be positive. Maybe from gate 3 onward the aura grows stronger until becoming visible? Ugh, it's definitely a confusing topic.--Aburame41 (talk) 16:46, August 22, 2013 (UTC) shinno as i remember, the main antagonist of the second shippuden movie was speaking hypothetically when stating he could survive using this technique with his "body revival technique". As such he didn't say he could actually use it, he was just speaking hypothetically. Might i add that he never even used hachimon during the movie, again, hypothetical speaking and nothing else. --Caseather (talk) 06:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :should be reflected then--Elveonora (talk) 22:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Increase in power? Do we have any idea of what the scale of power is in activating each gate, beyond the first few? The Gate of Opening gives a direct line of increase - you're at 500% of your normal strength, essentially. After that, though, they seem pretty vague. The only real point of reference I can think of is that Gai's Sixth Gate Morning Peacock was enough to absolutely trash a Kisame body double (30% Kisame?), and that his Seventh Gate Afternoon Tiger did a similar number on the normal Kisame fighting for his life. I feel like 3x stronger isn't even enough of a gap between each gate to make the necessary climb, however - activating the Eighth Gate is said to make one as strong as the five Kages (From what baseline, I'm not certain; plenty of Jounin already seem close anyway), which seems like a big leap. Just wondering if there's been any other reference to how much stronger one becomes when activating the gates, in a static numerical sense. Even a vague range, like Bleach's "five to ten times stronger" for Bankai. TheWulfSage (talk) 10:30, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I know that it hasnt been mentioned in the anime or manga but im not sure about games, movies and OVAsMunchvtec (talk) 13:45, November 27, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Jutsu Destruction: There is a noticeable detail about the use of the 8 gates above the 4th gate that aren't really mentioned. Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks is a B-rank self regenerating technique. However, the second Gai released the 5th gate when fighting Kisame for the 2nd time, an unusual pulse came from Gai's body that completley evaporated that jutsu. Also, the 6th and 7th gate seem to release massive amounts of outward energy that allow them to be perfectly dry even if they are in the middle of a lake. Should these details be added?Cronomatt (talk) 03:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Green, blue & red auras I was wondering if it would be okay to change it to saying in gates 3-6 the user has a green aura, in gate 7 a blue aura and in gate 8 the red aura?--Jusmick99 (talk) 13:10, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :We don't know about 1-6/3-6. The anime coloring doesn't always follow Kishimoto's intended colors and I'm not even sure if the Eight Gates have been colored in the manga.--Elveonora (talk) 13:31, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Closest thing to it I think was a volume cover with Guy in the seventh gate, but we don't get to see the aura in it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Well than is there anyway to confirm or at least clarify? There seems to be a lot of confusion on this topic and I was wondering if there was anyway to change the page stating that gates 3-6 have green auras(at least in the anime) while 7 has a blue aura and the 8th apparently has a red aura?--Jusmick99 (talk) 17:55, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Gate 7 has a green aura. Seelentau 愛議 11:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed! I think at this point we can say with some certainty that gates 1-7/3-7 or at the very least just 7 have a green aura and 8 has a red aura. No blue except in the anime for some reason. It makes more sense if you look at the facts. Guy is a leaf ninja who always wears green and calls himself "konoha's sublime green beast of prey". On top of that, Madara mentions the red steam looking like autumn leaves. It makes sense to me now that the aura would go from green to red with no blue at all. We have more than enough to suggest the aura is green and the blue in the anime was likely just an error in translation of "ao". I guess this is all the confirmation we'll ever have on this topic.--Jusmick99 (talk) 15:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think it had to do with translation. Rather, the anime team makes everyone have blue colored chakra (which is obviously wrong) and Kisame compared the sweat aura to chakra, hence they made it blue so it would resemble their vision of chakra.--Elveonora (talk) 15:42, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh that's a very good point! I hadn't really thought of that. Either way, at least now we know. Konoha's sublime green beast of prey!--Jusmick99 (talk) 19:06, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Six Gates Does this Gate cause a sweat aura because Rock Lee has a sweat aura but we know that 1-5 dont have sweat aura and if so would that be a Sixth or Seventh Gate.--Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 11:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Peacock, tiger and elephant? Does anybody know if there is any sort of symbolism behind the names of Guy's techniques that we could add to the trivia section?--Jusmick99 (talk) 15:14, March 13, 2014 (UTC) mayve they are all africa and wild just like guy when he opens gates. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 15:28, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :The peacock stands for love, compassionate watchfulness, good-will, nurturing and kind-heartedness. :The tiger stands for power, energy, royalty, protection, generosity, illumination and/or unpredictability. :The elephant stands for strength, honor, stability and patience, but also for happiness, longevity and good luck. :Seelentau 愛議 15:36, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for your response! I was wondering though if there was any relation between those particular animals like there is with peacock, tiger, tortoise and dragon?--Jusmick99 (talk) 19:11, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :::None that I'm aware of, no. Seelentau 愛議 19:29, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Eight Gates power level? Shouldn't it be mentioned somewhere that the eighth gate increases your strength by 100 times your normal self? Kakashi said it himself in chapter 669. TheYangarang (talk) 00:45, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Change Profile Pic Change the "Eight Gates" page's profile picture. I think this page needs a new profile picture after Guy opened the 8th Gate in the manga..and besides the one now is so tiny and distorted. Smac919 (talk) 07:18, March 31, 2014 (UTC) BUMPMunchvtec (talk) 07:30, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Main image as a red vapor is a no go, since it only a few users have shown it, and it's not the most commonly seen aspect of it. And Munchvtec, your edit was a mere twelve minutes after the topic was created. There's no need nor point in bumping it, specially considering you haven't contributed anything to the discussion. Have some common sense. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, March 31, 2014 (UTC) pretty important details to include So if the eight gates give a direct power increase to your normal self, wouldn't it be correct to assume that the stronger you are, the more effective the gates are? Therefore, shouldn't it be included in the page? Also, the Eighth Gates gives a 100x power increase... and so does Chōji red pill. That is worthy of being in the trivia! --TheYangarang (talk) 22:02, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Isn't it logical? Not sure if such an obvious thing has to be pointed out, but perhaps. Same thing is true for Sage Mode. The stronger the user, the more obvious the effects of empowerment.--Elveonora (talk) 22:06, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I guess you're right. I was just thinking that not everyone (although Guy is the only confirmed person to have the ability to open the eighth gate) would reach "far beyond the five kage" level upon opening the eighth gate. ::For example, what if, and this is just a what if, a child used the eighth gate? No way he would be far beyond the five kage!--TheYangarang (talk) 04:01, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Some details I remember reading somewhere Guys, I remember reading somewhere that the first seven gates have the following effects: 1.Opening (Initial) releases the brain's limit on the total strain on the muscles, giving the user five times their normal strength. 2.Rest (Heal / Energy) releases the brain's limit on the body's stamina, making a battle-worn person become miraculously ready to fight as if the fight had just started. 3.Life is located on the spinal cord, and releases the limit on the nervous system, which makes information travel at a faster rate and creates even more stamina. As a side effect, the user's skin turns red, indicating an increased blood-oxygen level. 4.Pain (Harm / Wound) releases the limit on oxygen intake in the lungs, creating much more oxygen for the body to use. 5.Closing (Limit) releases the limit on the amount of chakra released at one time. 6.Joy (View) removes the limit on how much fat and proteins the intestines can digest, and releases otherwise useless energy resources, giving the user even more power and stamina. 7.Shock (Wonder / Insanity) removes the limit on how fast the body can move, removes wastes from dead skin cells to feces, and gives the body a much cleaner system to work with, producing even more power and stamina. Where did this stuff come from and how reliable is it? Xfing (talk) 19:26, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :...some of these details are already in the article, the others are fanon.--JOA20 (talk) 19:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Fanon. Thought so, thanks. Xfing (talk) 19:45, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Go through the chapter when Lee fights Gaara, almost everything we know about what the gates do comes from that chapter. Omnibender - Talk - 19:45, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::The feces gave it away.--Elveonora (talk) 20:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Feces are not very shonen, apparently. hahhaa Xfing (talk) 19:47, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hachimon Tonkō Seeing as this page is already treated like a technique article, would it not make more sense to call it Eight Gates Release (Hachimon Tonkō)? The Eight Gates themselves are a part of human anatomy rather than a technique, but the actual act of opening the gates is considered a kinjutsu according to Duy.--BeyondRed (talk) 23:10, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :The Hachimon Tonkō no Jin is a technique. This is not. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:38, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::The eight gates aren't a technique, but the process of opening them is. I'm aware it doesn't technically have a databook entry, but when Duy first demonstrates it to Guy, he says it's a kinjutsu called Hachimon Tonkō.--BeyondRed (talk) 00:27, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Eight Gates Released Formation? ''~SnapperT '' 01:31, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't all the Gates Increase Power and speed? Looking at Gate 3 for example which only ability says it turns the skin red and allows the user to use Reverse Lotus. I doubt Red Skin is a requirement to use the Reverse Lotus so seeing that it uses speed and power shouldn't the 2nd and 3rd gate also increase Speed and Power. If not the 3rd then couldn't the 2nd Gate use the Reverse Lotus? LoneNinja (talk) 02:38, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :Yes opening each gate increases ones speed and power but the amount needed to use the reverse lotus is the amount released starting at the 3rd gate.Umishiru (talk) 10:09, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Eight Inner Body Celestial Gates? I have really no idea if this should be noted but, when I read the manga, Guy said it was the "Eight Inner Celestial Gates" or something on those lines. Should that be noted in the trivia, or is that a translation error? (It most likely be a translation error, but I wanna confirm first lol XD). (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 08:32, July 5, 2016 (UTC)) :Translation error.--JOA2008:45, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Metal Lee Considering the fact Metal Lee CLEARLY uses the Eight Gates, something that can only be utilized via training, while possessed, wouldn't that still make him a user? I mean, he can't just unlock the ability that his father is adept at by being controlled. So why is it that he can't be considered a user when you can only access the Eight Gates through intense training? Seems incredibly bullshit to me. ExyleCage (talk) 14:05, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :he only used it while under Nue's influence, and it was (sorta) decided that if a character uses something under someone else's control, then they're not really a user, until proven otherwise.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 14:12, June 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh! THAT'S what you meant. I thought you meant that one of the mods flat out SAID that. I apologize. I should've asked what you meant when you said it was decided. I'm sorry, dude. Thanks for clearing it up. ExyleCage (talk) 14:17, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Increase Chakra? I understand the gates increase the flow of Chakra. But what does that actually mean? Just the movement of Chakra within the body? Or how much Chakra can be released? Does it also increase the Chakra capacity itself? If one were to go in the Eighth Gate and not use Ninjutsu for example, would they just die from their body being overly cooked and would have plenty of Chakra they can't use? It's something that puzzled me for a while now. LoneNinja (talk) 00:50, September 21, 2018 (UTC) The 8 Gates are Tenketsu? I'm looking for expressed statements where the Tenketsu are directly mentioned as the 8 Gates within the system. https://gyazo.com/71737047c41e1913dfe6772fc50f6a6a https://gyazo.com/d76eba8bb32c5e2f93da214e69f1d5d2 https://gyazo.com/b7a9d0ffcfa180da8eb4b6094954ce2f https://gyazo.com/1942e7c539a3dcc4bc942f015a8b5689 https://gyazo.com/65e8cbd618d7702164bdaff785c03afa It seems to me it is explicitly said these gates are located on the Chakra Pathway System itself and are not Tenketsu. Littlegen (talk) 15:13, December 18, 2019 (UTC) :Between wonky internet and CPU hungry, misbehaving antivirus, I can't quite do good research at the moment, but when Guy opened the gates against Madara, they sure looked like tenketsu were always depicted whenever we saw them. Omnibender - Talk - 02:06, December 19, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. Tenketsu are depicted as far smaller on the usual. ::https://gyazo.com/72b0b5f6235928355b09b801fcca50f0 ::https://gyazo.com/898b0f64901490e44214dbdf828926b2 ::https://gyazo.com/2d23974c77373fc7e9bddbb802f95944 ::https://gyazo.com/f4ece41d8e5e5fb8459b5fb91d39f308 ::Madara still calls it a "node". I think what we see here is a characterized representation of Heart Node and its life force. Littlegen (talk) 00:53, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :::In the original Japanese, Madara actually does use the word "tenketsu" in that panel. Viz can sometimes be a little inconsistent with the way they translate certain terms, with tenketsu being translated as "node" in this particular instance when it's usually "chakra point" elsewhere. As for why they seem so big, presumably it's because Guy's limiters are released and so much chakra is flowing into them, which would explain why Madara can see them without having the Byakugan.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:54, December 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::That's interesting, is it only that instance or are there other moments where Tenketsu are referred to "nodes"? Littlegen (talk) 15:31, December 21, 2019 (UTC) :::::Not sure about specific instances, but after looking into this a bit, tenketsu are often alternately referred to as "chakra points" in the Japanese text, including in the panel where Kakashi explains how the Eight Gates work. I'm guessing this is why Viz decided to always go with "chakra points" or "chakra nodes" in their translations, rather than translating the word "tenketsu" itself (which is a Japanese word meaning "pressure point", but is also written with the same characters as one of the Chinese names for the Touch of Death, which clearly inspired the Gentle Fist).--BeyondRed (talk) 07:31, December 22, 2019 (UTC)